Koji
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hanare, seorang koji, yatim piatu. Ia tidak lebih beruntung dari Kakashi yang masih memiliki seorang ayah. Ia belum mau menerima takdir, hingga Kakashi datang menghiburnya saat ia tengah menangis di tepi sungai dekat kojiin, panti asuhan. Karenanya ia tersadar kalau ia tidak sendiri. Kakashi juga mengatakan padanya bahwa pagi akan datang menjelang pada setiap makhluk tanpa kecuali.


**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Koji © Haruno Aoi**

**Character: Hanare, Hatake Kakashi**

**Pairing: KakaHana**

**Setting: selalu AU**

**Warning: crack, berusaha tidak terlalu OoC, second PoV (mungkin)**

.

.

.

**[ Koji ]**

**/anak piatu/yatim piatu/**

.

.

.

Sudah sekian tahun sejak ia memasuki kehidupanmu, kemudian pergi lagi. Mengapa sekarang ia hadir kembali di hadapanmu? Terbersit pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya dalam hatimu, mengapa ia harus datang di saat keadaanmu tak jauh berbeda dengan pertemuan pertama kalian? Mengapa ia selalu menemukanmu yang sedang menangis sendirian di tepi sungai dekat panti asuhan yang menampungmu?

Kau masih tak mampu berkata-kata ketika ia mulai berjongkok di depanmu untuk menyeka airmata yang membasahi wajahmu. Rambut peraknya yang menantang langit masih sama, masker hitamnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya juga serupa, namun salah satu iris matanya berbeda dengan beberapa tahun silam.

**~#~**

Kini kau sendirian di dunia yang keras ini. Kau sebatang kara, tak punya sanak saudara. Sejak beberapa hari lalu kau merasa menjadi anak paling malang di kehidupan yang fana ini. Usiamu belum genap tujuh tahun, tapi kedua orangtuamu sudah meninggalkanmu seorang diri. Bahkan seorang anak sepertimu pernah berpikir bahwa ayah dan ibumu yang baik hati telah bertransformasi menjadi orang kejam karena tidak mengajakmu menikmati keindahan surga.

Mengapa kecelakaan maut itu harus menyisakan kehidupan untukmu jikalau hanya menghadiahkan rasa kehilangan, kesepian, serta kepedihan yang mendalam? Mengapa setelah keluar dari rumah sakit kau tidak dipulangkan ke kediamanmu dan malah bergabung dengan anak-anak yang menurut mereka senasib denganmu? Kau selalu menyangkal pendapat mereka, sejak tragedi tersebut kau selalu merasa bahwa kau adalah manusia yang memiliki nasib terburuk di kolong langit.

Isakan lirihmu ditemani suara gemericik air sungai yang mengalir menuju hilir. Cicitan burung juga terdengar dari atas pohon yang menjadi tempatmu bernaung saat ini. Kau mulai menegakkan kepalamu yang semula menelungkup di atas kedua lengan dan lutut yang kau lipat. Sejenak kau menyipitkan indera penglihatanmu akibat bias cahaya fajar yang menyilaukan. Matamu yang basah kembali berkaca-kaca layaknya permukaan air jernih sungai yang tertimpa sinar matahari pagi.

Bahkan alam pun tak bersahabat denganmu. Mereka menyambut pagi dengan riang gembira, berbanding terbalik dengan dirimu yang merasa sedang berada di tengah kekelaman malam. Sekarang kau adalah seorang yatim piatu. Kau sudah tidak memiliki tempat untuk berlabuh, karena tak ada lagi ibumu yang selalu sabar menanggapi luapan rasa bahagia sekaligus keluh kesahmu. Ayah yang tegas namun berhati lembut juga tak bisa menemanimu lagi.

Keduanya meninggalkanmu begitu saja, tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepadamu. Saat ini kau bagaikan anak ayam yang kehilangan induk, kau kehilangan arah dalam kesendirianmu. Kau merasa tersesat karena belum ada yang mampu menunjukkan jalan untukmu. Bahkan kau juga belum menemukan harapan baru untuk kehidupanmu.

"Yo!"

Kau menoleh ke sumber suara berasal. Ternyata memang bukan anak perempuan, kau sudah menduganya dari suara yang kau dengar. Kakak laki-laki yang aneh, pikirmu. Mungkin ia memang agak berbeda dengan anak seusianya kebanyakan, ia gemar memakai masker hitam untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sesaat rambut peraknya yang menentang gravitasi bumi bergoyang pelan karena sentuhan angin pagi yang sejuk. Kau masih terpaku ketika ia berjalan menghampirimu dengan langkah tenang.

"Kau sedang main petak umpet dengan Ibu Panti?" tanyanya saat berjongkok di depanmu.

"Aku tidak boleh berbicara dengan orang asing," ujarmu sinis.

"Baru saja kau bicara," balasnya jahil, namun sanggup membuatmu terdiam. "Aku Hatake Kakashi."

Kau masih belum berminat untuk menanggapinya lagi. Ia yang lebih tua tampak menunggu balasan darimu.

"Kau sudah terlanjur mengetahui namaku, jadi kau harus berbicara denganku," Kakashi terdengar setengah memaksa.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku sudah memperkenalkan diri, maka aku bukan orang asing lagi," anak laki-laki beriris mata hitam itu menjawab dengan santai. "Sekarang, sebutkan namamu," perintahnya terdengar seperti sebuah permintaan.

Sejenak kau masih menimbang-nimbang sebelum mengambil keputusan untuk memberitahukan namamu, "Hanare."

Matanya yang terlihat mengantuk, sesaat menunjukkan keramahan sebelum pemiliknya berbalik memunggungimu. Ia menepuk-nepuk pinggangnya beberapa kali, memberikan suatu isyarat yang membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk membuatmu mengerti.

"Kau akan menculikku?"

Kalau kau tidak salah dengar, ia tertawa pelan akibat pertanyaan polosmu.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang," katanya yang masih berjongkok membelakangimu, "Penghuni _kojiin_ merasa khawatir karena kau tidak ikut sarapan."

"Kenapa kau bisa menemukanku?"

"Jawabannya akan kau dengar setibanya di _kojiin_," jawabnya yang sekali lagi menepuk punggungnya.

Walaupun ragu-ragu kau mengulurkan kedua lenganmu dan mengalungkan di lehernya. Sebenarnya kau tidak mudah memberikan kepercayaan untuk orang lain, namun kau harus mengakui bahwa Kakashi mudah mendapatkannya darimu. Kau mengeratkan pelukan tanganmu saat ia mulai bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya. Meskipun belum memiliki punggung selebar milik ayahmu, Kakashi juga sanggup memberikan rasa nyaman untukmu.

"Aku sedang libur sekolah," Kakashi membuka pembicaraan lagi, "Ayah mengajakku ke sini untuk berziarah ke makam Ibu. Tadi, aku juga diajak mampir ke panti asuhan yang baru saja kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarganya."

Masih tak ada kata yang kau lontarkan, kau menunggunya melanjutkan cerita. Seketika kau menyandarkan kepalamu saat angin yang berhembus kencang turut mengibarkan rambut hitammu yang panjang.

"Aku juga _koji_," bisiknya, "sama sepertimu."

"Tapi, kau masih punya ayah," katamu pelan. Kau kembali mengeratkan pelukanmu sebelum menggumam lirih, "Aku sangat kesepian."

Pagar panti asuhan sudah terlihat tatkala Kakashi mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, "Pandanglah awan di langit, maka kau akan menemukan jalanmu."

Mungkin kau belum dewasa untuk mengetahui makna dari kalimat yang diucapkan Kakashi. Namun, kau terpengaruh untuk sedikit menengadahkan kepala dan melihat awan putih yang berarak pelan di langit biru yang cerah. Setidaknya sekarang kau sudah merasa lebih tenang dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Kau merasakan kakimu kembali menapak di tanah bersamaan dengan pengasuhmu yang berjalan mendekat dengan langkah lebar. Belum ada pergerakan darimu yang seolah terpaku di tempatmu berdiri ketika kau melihat semua penghuni panti asuhan berada di halaman untuk menyambutmu.

Banyak pertanyaan di hatimu, apa mungkin mereka semua mengkhawatirkanmu yang selama ini belum bisa menerima kenyataan dan malah menolak niat baik serta usaha mereka untuk akrab denganmu? Mungkinkah mereka hendak mengeluarkanmu dari rasa kesepian yang tengah menutup hatimu?

"Syukurlah kau pulang," Ibu Panti memelukmu erat ketika mengatakannya dengan penuh kelegaan.

Saat ini kau merasakan setetes kehangatan pada hatimu yang beku. Bagaikan batu yang hancur karena tetesan air yang terus berulang, maka hatimu yang keras pun pasti dapat ditakhlukkan.

Karena teringat seseorang, kau mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling saat pengasuhmu menggamit jemarimu dan menuntunmu memasuki bangunan panti asuhan. Tetapi, sosok yang kau cari tidak kau temukan dimanapun walau kau belum menyerah untuk menengokkan kepalamu ke segala arah.

Mengapa ia pergi sebelum kau menyampaikan terima kasih? Padahal berkat dirinya, pasti mulai detik ini kehidupanmu tidak akan seburuk yang kau pikirkan belakangan ini.

Keluarga barumu sudah memulai aktivitas mereka masing-masing, tapi kau masih betah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pandangan ke ujung jalan yang tidak menampakkan seorang remaja berambut perak.

"Sampai jumpa."

Keningmu mengernyit mendengar suara merdu ibu asuhmu. Kau sedikit menengadahkan kepalamu untuk melihat wajah wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di sampingmu tersebut.

"Tadi dia mengatakannya," Ibu Panti menambahkan dengan sabar seraya tersenyum lembut, kemudian kau diajak menyantap sarapan di ruang makan.

**~#~**

"Pagi akan datang menjelang pada setiap orang tanpa kecuali," katanya.

"Kenapa kau kembali, orang-orangan sawah di lahan pertanian?"

Kau pasti akan melihat kalau pria di hadapanmu tengah berekspresi datar dengan mata mengantuk bila maskernya dibuka.

"Ternyata kau mengingat namaku dengan baik," sahutnya malas.

Tanpa kata kau bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Tetapi, tak lebih dari tiga langkah, kau terhenti karena pelukan di sekitar lehermu.

"Kau pasti sangat sedih setelah kepergian Ibu Panti," bisiknya.

Bersamaan dengan pelukannya yang semakin erat, air bening kembali menuruni pipimu disebabkan matamu yang terpejam.

"Maaf, ya…" lirihnya pilu. "Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun untukmu."

"Tidak perlu seperti itu," balasmu dingin. "Kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku, bukan teman ataupun keluarga."

Perlahan kau merasakan pelukannya mengendur dan akhirnya pundakmu menjadi ringan. Pasti ucapanmu telah menyakiti hatinya. Tetapi, apa salah bila kau hanya bermaksud mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

"Ternyata kecemasanku tidak pada tempatnya."

Sejujurnya kau sangat merindukannya yang memberikan kekuatan dan harapan untuk melanjutkan hidupmu. Namun, rasa rindu yang menumpuk terlalu lama terkadang membuatmu menekan harapanmu, hingga kini kau belum yakin bila sosok yang selalu kau tunggu tengah berada di dekatmu. Entahlah, mungkin ia datang menemuimu hanya untuk kembali mencampakkanmu. Bukankah selama ini orang-orang yang kau sayang juga selalu pergi meninggalkanmu?

"Padahal aku ingin menetap di sini," ujarnya.

Kau masih membeku tatkala Kakashi berjalan melaluimu tanpa sebutir kata pun yang menyertainya.

Apa seperti ini yang kau inginkan? Membiarkannya pergi dan hanya berani menatap punggung lebarnya yang semakin menjauh?

"Jangan pergi…" pintamu tergagap di tengah tangis dalam diammu.

Langkah sempit Kakashi terhenti tak jauh darimu. Dengan tenang ia berbalik, dan sinar matanya menunjukkan keramahan ketika memandangmu.

"Katakan," perintahnya tanpa nada paksaan. "Coba katakan alasanmu melarangku pergi."

"Aku…" ucapmu gugup. Mungkin inilah kesempatan yang tak boleh kau lewatkan. Tanpa pikir panjang kau memacu langkahmu hingga semakin cepat dan berakhir dengan mengalungkan kedua lenganmu di lehernya. Kau sedikit berjinjit untuk mendekatkan bibirmu ke salah satu telinganya.

Bibir di balik masker hitam itu melengkung, tampak dari matanya yang menyipit ramah seusai kau membisikkan rangkaian kata sakral tepat di telinganya.

.

.

.

**[ Owari ]**

.

.

.

**Monday, August 22, 2011**

**Mind to CnC or RnR?**

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita…**


End file.
